Tyrande Whisperwood
Tyrande Whisperwood is the Ranger General of High Forest, and the wife of Malfurion Stormrage. With Malfurion she has three children in Taflarion, Helian and Shandis Stormrage of whome Talflarion is the leader of the Druids of the Talon Sect and a greatly respected Druid, while her daughter Shandis is an extremely respected Sentinel within the High Forest Kingdom, and her final daughter Helian is another Sentinel within the forces of High Forest and perhaps the least known of the Whisperwood family. Tyrande Whisperwood was someone that was born into the high culture of the Sindar Elves and she very much got along with the two Stormrage brothers because of their rejection of the direction that the Sindar Elves were going. She spent a large part of her life in love with both Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage, and in the end her decision to marry malfurion caused illidan to go into a tailspin and dramatically change the course of Sindarian society. This is a decision that has dramatically affected Elven history in that it led to Malfurion leaving Ulthuan due to the corrupting effect that Illidan had on its culture following the collapse of their relationship. When they arrived in Europe nothing was the way they were told in that the forests were not teeming with happiness but instead the land was overrun with Trolloc and all other manner of evil creatures. Together with Malfurion she would fight in the beast wars in an attempt to clear the Trolloc out of High Forest and although it took a long time they were finally successful. Since then she has taken on a more administrative role within the Sentinels and from here she has become the true leader of the Sentinels, but this has caused her to miss some of the old way she lived. Tyrande Whisperwood would become involved in conflict against the Trollocs east of High Forest in the war called the First War of Five Armies. After alligning themselves somewhat with the humans of Dragonstone under the advise of Lucerne the forces of High Forest found the humans being pushed further back following the involvement of larger numbers of Trollocs, the forces of Isengard from the south, and finally the small forces of Bolten also in the area. Tyrande would lead the rangers into the Battle of Sodistin Mountain where the forces of Dragonstone, and High Forest would battle against a massive army of Trollocs, and Isengard allies, of which the battle would all but decide the fate of that region. During the Battle the Sindar Elves would mass themselves into position behind the army of Dragonstone where their longer range could be of better use, and thus during the battle the Elves reigned incredible amounts of arrows on the Trollocs and Orcs. Despite all of this the numbers of Trollocs and Orcs shattered the Dragonstone center and forced a unorganized retreat where by much of the Dragonstone army was killed, and many of the High Forest army also fell. Following the battle Tyrande would regroup her forces near Red Keep and instead of staying with her new allies she pulled her forces back and retreated to High Forest to the discust of Rhaegar Targaryan who cursed Tyrande as a traitor. History Early History Tyrande was born in Tol Anroc a major city on the high elven island of Ulthuan. Born into the sindar elven society she grew close to the Stormrage family following the death of her family to a rampaging group of pleasure cultists. With Malfurion she grew to love the forest and the silent majesty of it. She and malfurion spent centuries wandering the forests of ulthuan. During this time she grew to also love the brother of Malfurion in Illidan Stormrage, who unlike Malfurion showed her the excesses that a person could War of Vengeance See Also : War of Vengeance When the forces of the dark elves caused a massive war between the dwarves and the High elves tyrande had a difficult decision to make. Malfurion was growing discusted with the corruption growing worse and worse in high elven society, while illidan wanted to see more of the world and saw the war as the perfect opportunity to see more. In the end despite an emotional plea from illidan she decided to stay in Ulthuan with malfurion. Without the emotional tug of war now that illidan was gone she began accepting the romantic love she felt for malfurion and the two became married. Founding of the Kingdom of Lothlorian As Malfurion Stormrage started the exodus of the Sindar Elves the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. By this point Laera Sunstrider spread word to his supporters amongst Malfurion that the ships had crashed into rocks leaving the fleet of Laera dead or lost in the waters. Malfurion with great sadness would leave behind volunteers of whom took the form of Laera supporters to wait for the stragglers but he took the rest of the Sindar Elves with him to High Forest. When the second wave finally did arrive in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not among the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to manipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance, and of which she had advised him of. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Maethor thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon. Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Ulthuani empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the Sindar Elves of Athel Loren. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here within the Court of the Sun. Nearly a year after starting the construction and nearing completion the entire society of Athel Loren stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Betrayal Illidan would come shore with Maen`Tryden still at his side but she was now clearly quite pregnant, and this caused great anger from Laera Sunstrider of whom had planned her marriage to nobles loyal to him and this put a serious wrinkle in his plans. From this anger he would reject the deal he had with Illidan Stormage and after a great argument broke out Illidan would be taken into chains while Maen`Tryden would also be taken to the palace and kept locked away. Illidan would be kept under guard by Maeiv Shadowsong of whom would be placed in charge of the new Lothlorian Barrow Dens which would serve as a large prison for Athel Loren. While Illidan and Maen`Tryden remained locked away the upper echolon of the forces of Laera Sunstrider would travel to the now created Sunwell and upon arrival basked in its power with several passing out from the effects of the Sunwell. Large forces were brought to the island where they would construct the fortress of Quel'Dalas and completely cover the Sunwell within. While this was happening communication begin to open fully between High Forest where the main force of the Sindar Elves had landed, and the now growing lands of Laera Sunstrider of which Laera attempted to slow as he wanted to keep complete control. After months of construction Laera would stand over the top leadership and proclaim the creation of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and in his first act he ordered the execution of his sister, and Illidan for treason. As the preperations were being made for the two's execution Alleria Sunstrider would sectrely send word to Malfurion Stormrage in High Forest of what was happening, and after the initial shock that the Sindari Elves had survived in the second group Malfurion would go to Athel Loren in large force. Captain Vur'talos Darkshadow would arrive before the main High Forest army with some four hundred sentinels and would relay the coming of Malfurion Stormrage to the Lothlorian commanders of whom led by Laera planned to resist and tried to kill Illidan but found his, and Maen'Tyrden's cell's were locked through Magi and they couldn't get in. Moving in from the west another force of some two thousand Sindari Elves from High Forest arrived under the command of Hammon Winterdew and would block the western approach into Silvermoon awaiting the arrival of the main force led by Malfurion. Arriving at Silvermoon with nearly one hundred and fifty thousand SIndari Elves at his back Malfurion would demand the return of his brother to stand for trial, and at first Laera would refuse, but as the High Forest siege of Silvermoon continued many Sindari in his own ranks whispered of the right of Malfurions claims and thus he was forced to relent and returned Illidan to Malfurion, but the relationship between High Forest, and Athel Loren was broken. While Malfurion was willing to fight over the return of his brother he was less willing to fight over Maen Sunstrider of which Illidan once he was returned to the High Forest lines would take as a betrayal and not even the words of Tyrande could stop him from abandoning his brother who had just saved him. The Journey Main Article : The Journey War of Five Armies : "Rhaegar Targaryan was a man of substance. Sometimes men of substance make for great allies. They give you the idea that you could follow them anywhere and no matter what the odds they will always prevail in the end. Sometimes this is true. Other times they just conquer the land until finally someone stabs them in their sleep." : -Mika Bolten With their attack grinding to a halt under the seemingly endless numbers of the Trollocs it was the decision of Rhaegar to try and find assistence where he could. Using gold from his supplies Daemon Blackfyre and Kursten North were able to recruit nearly two thousand mercenary from Pontus of which gave them cause to reengage the offensive. This would be countered when forces from Isengard begin to appear on the front, making it apparent that Sauron and Saruman had conspired with the Trollocs to stop Dragonstone in its tracks. : "The Orcs and Beasts flooded the land in numbers that seemed like the stuff of legend." : -Rhaegar Targaryan With the alliance of the two dark groups they were able to push the Dragonstone forces back further and further until eventually they were only a few miles from Red Keep. Sending word to Visery's to prepare the defences Rhaegar would return to Dragonstone briefly where he gathered the other two dragons that were old enough for battle and flew east of Red Keep. Leaving the defence of the fortress to his family he awaited the attack of the Mordor-Isengard forces before he struck with near complete shock. The Mordor and Isengard forces would push against Red Keep with nearly forty thousand Trollocs, and ten thousand Orcs and humans of Isengard and quickly put the castle under siege. Viseryan, and Red Wind would mount a spectacular defence of the western wall of which killed thousands with the loss of very few defenders, and when the full scale attack was launched Rhaegar finally had his moment. Using all three of his dragons he was able to defeat the Trolloc-Isengard army at Red Keep and bloodied their forces quite badly during the First Battle of Red Keep. The Trolloc-Isengard forces suffered extreme losses as the dragons chased them from the field burning their army nearly completely, but the Dragonstone forces would be unable to push their advantage when word came that Deneyres had suffered a near massacre against the Nordlings. Rhaegar at this point would be forced to go westward when his sister's attacks begin to fail due to serious resistence from the Kingdom of Nordling. Travelling westward he brought with him two of the dragons leaving only one dragon on the western front. Before he left he sent a letter to William Lovie detailing him the situation and how the dynamics were changing. Tyrande Whisperwood would become involved in conflict against the Trollocs east of High Forest in the war called the First War of Five Armies. After alligning themselves somewhat with the humans of Dragonstone under the advise of Lucerne the forces of High Forest found the humans being pushed further back following the involvment of larger numbers of Trollocs, the forces of Isengard from the south, and finally the small forces of Bolten also in the area. Tyrande would lead the rangers into the Battle of Sodistin Mountain where the forces of Dragonstone, and High Forest would battle against a massive army of Trollocs, and Isengard allies, of which the battle would all but decide the fate of that region. Battle of Sodistin During the Battle the Sindar Elves would mass themselves into position behind the army of Dragonstone where their longer range could be of better use, and thus during the battle the Elves reigned incredible amounts of arrows on the Trollocs and Orcs. The army of Dragonstone consisted of two dragons in the form of Beleyrian, and Bevarion of whom were forced this time to deal with large numbers of Bat Riders sent from Mordor of whom kept them from destroying the massive Trolloc, Orcish force. The main Dragonstone army numbered nearly sixty thousand and was far more disiplened, and prepared then the opposng forces but their superior numbers gave them the ability to surround the army around the village of Sodistan. Despite all of this the numbers of Trollocs and Orcs shattered the Dragonstone center and forced a unorganized retreat where by much of the Dragonstone army was killed, and many of the High Forest army also fell. Following the battle Tyrande would regroup her forces near Red Keep and instead of staying with her new allies she pulled her forces back and retreated to High Forest to the discust of Rhaegar Targaryan who cursed Tyrande as a traitor. Family Members Relationship Malfurion Stormrage See Also : Malfurion Stormrage Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande were close from the first moment they met in the forests of their ancient homeland of Ulthuan. For a long time there wasn't the hint of a romantic relationship, even though both of them were deeply in love with eachother as Malfurion for a long burried this as to not hurt his brother. For centuries Tyrande was torn between her love for Malfurion and her love for Illidan, but as Illidan fell further and further into madness it was the kind and honorable Malfurion Stormrage that would steal her heart for the final time. Tyrande would marry Malfurion before they left Ulthuan and then she followed her husband on his quest to protect the Sindar part of their people and thus settled with him in High Forest. Her time in High Forest would begin what Malfurion desired as a rebirth of their people as she mothered three children with him in short succesion of eachother and while this wasn't her hearts desire she did it for her husband and his path forward for the Sindari. Illidan Stormrage See Also : Illidan Stormrage Illidan Stormrage is the brother of Malfurion Stormrage and it is this connection that first brought Tyrande and Illidan together. Spending a large amount of their youths together the two experimented in all things together, and this would increase to the point they discussed marriage, but this talk would decline as Illidan found himself increasingly unble to resist the Magi pull he felt. Realizing he would never give up on the corupting influence of Magi Tyrande would move towards his brother and the two fell in love leading to their eventual marriage and the emotional collapse of Illidan following. Category:Leader Category:People Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Stormrage Family Category:People of High Forest